Night of the hunter
by Zuza chan
Summary: Killed in fear, he'll be born again in hatred. Stripped of his pride, memories long lost, he's not going to forgive. Through the dark side of light, the shadows of darkness, He's not going to stop, to cry, to die.  Night of the hunter - 30 Seconds to Mars


_**I was born of the womb of a poisonous man**_

_**Beaten and broken and chased from the land**_

_**But I rise up above it, high up above it and see**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tortured and killed in fear, he'll be born again in hatred. Burnt flesh, ripped heart, he's never going to forget.

Stripped of his pride, memories long lost, he's not going to forgive. Through the dark side of light, the shadows of darkness,

He's not going to stop,

He's not going to cry,

He's not going to die.

Tortured, killed in shame,

He will rise again, rise again,

to become their demise.

They're going to die

Soon..

* * *

_**I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak**_

_**The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves**_

_**Rise up above it, high up above and see**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fear, hate, despair, he felt it all. In the dream of hell he was in..

-black-

-bloody-

-_burning_-

he was broken, hung from his fate on the weakness of others. Murdered, screaming, to leave the place. He will rise again, rise again, to become their demise. He will rise again..

...and see.

No matter how many times he'll die, he'll keep this up.

His purpose to finish, before death washes over him. Soon..

* * *

_**Pray to your god, open your heart**_

_**Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**_

_**Cover your eyes, the devil's inside**_

_**

* * *

**_

He'll hunt them down, he'll get revenge. Pray, forget, regret, whatever they do, he'll come.

-beaten-

-chased-

-erased-

in the dark they left behind

from the dirth they made his downfall.

Born again from poisonous hatred, he'll be the devil to kill..

... and come open their covered eyes.

Day after day

Night and night

creeping in the shadows, soon, he'll get revenge

waiting for the moment, he'll always remember.

Soon it will all just end.

* * *

_**One night of the hunter**_

_**One day I will get revenge**_

_**One night to remember**_

_**One day it'll all just end**_

_**

* * *

**_

There was no hand extended towards him, no door to go through,

no place to flee to, no one to love, and..

..no escape.

No one will come to save the ones who can't be saved.

No one will come to save the prey.

On those bloodshed moments, on those painful toughts, he realised..

and after one night, and one day, he became the..

_.. hunter._

_

* * *

_

_**{**__**Un, deux, trois, cinq**__**}**_

_**Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed**_

_**Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed**_

_**Rise, I will rise, I will rise**_

_**Skinned her alive, ripped her apart**_

_**Scattered her ashes, buried her heart**_

_**Rise up above it, high up above and see**_

_**

* * *

**_

Classified as dead, But still living half a life

Erased every word he said

He'll be counting pianfully:

_[one] _Watching as the prey comes nearer, hearing the footsteps he'll be closing in and They will never be able to escape..

_[two] _They will bleed, they will cry, they will die, they will feel his pain..

_[three] _He will skin them alive, rip them apart,

He will scatter their ashes, bury their heart. and never let go...

_[four...]_ Screaming in rage, crying in victory..

_[...five.]_ ..he will always rise again.

* * *

_**Honest to God I'll break your heart**_

_**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**_

_**Honest to God I'll break your heart**_

_**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**_

_**

* * *

**_

As they lie on the ground, and try not to make a sound.

Hush.. Speak low.

Even when he's lost for eternity

his memories and friendships fade along with life and the rest of..

..its glory.

He doesn't care, he will remaind in their head,

look them in the eye.

Kill, get revenge, and die.

* * *

_**One night of the hunter**_

_**One day I will get revenge**_

_**One night to remember**_

_**One day it'll all just end**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yet had he redeemed himself in the eyes of god?

black.. tainted.. .._monster._

It's not important anyways, he will die in anguish,

burning in hell, as a... .._hunter._


End file.
